


Once taken, Forever changed

by blossommxs_5



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Mild Gore, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossommxs_5/pseuds/blossommxs_5
Summary: It's so cold, so unbelievably cold.Mono and Six start their adventures like every other time loop, but something goes differently this time. No, its not that Six pulls Mono up. It's something worse.Cold, so cold.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️SPOILERS FOR LITTLE NIGHTMARES ||!! If you haven't seen or played the game i advise you do before you read!
> 
> (also check tags to see if you're uncomfortable with any of the subjects mentioned, happy reading!)

_So cold..its so cold.._

On the wooden floor she sits, playing her music box in the tiny, empty, cold room, with only the sounds of the gentle tunes of the winding machine to keep her at peace. 

It keeps winding and winding, playing its soft song that Six loves so much, it makes her feel safe, feel not alone, like a warm embrace in the unbelievably cold room shes being held captive in. She wasn't supposed to be here, she knew that, she tried every way to try and get out of the dark room, punching and kicking the door, screaming and crying for the hope that someone would hear her, clawing her way outside from the wooden floor until her hands were rough and bloody, but to no avail.

She had given up at this point, just aimlessly sitting around in the cold and dark prison until she rotted away, that didn't sound like her, but she had lost all hope that someone would find her, hear her cries for help, she didn't even know why the hunter kept her there or if anyone outside was alive.

Well..she did know someone who was certainly still alive. 

Right before she got captured, she was staring at someone, at a boy, on a tree branch off the ground, staring at the moon. Their gazes locked for a few minutes, just aimlessly looking at each other in awe, both not believing that someone was alive, someone like them. She was so distracted, she didn't hear the one she was hiding from appeared behind her, and then her vision went dark. 

-

It seemed like years stuck in that tiny room, all alone with her thoughts and the music box to keep her company, until she heard footsteps outside, she didn't bother to listen in and kept winding the metalic box, thinking it was probably the hunter going around the house. She was suddenly struck by terror when she saw the door getting smashed in pieces, she backed away under a desk where she slept, ready to defend herself if something came to harm her.

It was him, the boy, the boy she saw sitting on the tree, he came back..to do what? Save her?

He looked around the room, his face not visible with the paper bag he was wearing, until he spotted her under the desk. 

"Psst,,Hey,,"

He kneeled down slowly, letting Six calm down and come out from under the dark corner, he extended his hand to help her up, she extended hers. And she pushed him away, as she ran away from the dark and cold basement she was held up in for days. 

He chased after her, calling her to stop running, Six doesn't trust easily, so its understandable that she was scared and suspicious of the paper bag boy. But she soon needed his help, as if life destined them to meet and help each other. They needed to work together to go to the attic, so she boosted him up and let the stairs to the upstairs fall down in their favor.

They encounter the hunter, the boy still hasn't said anything and neither has Six, both of them silently accepting that they have to work together to escape. They get chased, hide a bunch of times, fall into dirty sludgy lake water to hide away from the hunter's lantern and trusty shotgun. They get chased into a tiny room, way too tiny for Six's liking, the boy thinks fast and tries to grab a shotgun twice his size from the wall, Six helps him point it at the door where the hunter makes efforts to try and open.

Bam. 

Silence. 

Ears ringing, they both get up slowly, they can't hear anything outside anymore, so they both hope that was the last time they'd see that relentless monster. 

After a bit, they stumble into a beach, with an inconvenient and torn out door near the water, they use that as a kind of boat, pushing it in the water and climbing on it, they can finally breathe. The paper bag boy talks first, breaking the awkward but comforting silence. 

"..That was crazy huh..?Do you think he survived?"

She didn't respond, instead she let the cold wind fall against her half covered face, curling up even more into a ball, she didn't like to talk and tried not to as much as she could.

"You're not very talkative huh..sorry if im annoying you..can you at least tell me your name? Im Mono!"

Mono? That sounded like a dumb name, to be called by the definition of alone, she didn't trust him at all. Although Six was also a dumb name,,being named by a number was weird overall, she couldn't even remember where she got the name, all she knew is that it was her name.

She held six fingers up to Mono, hoping he was smart enough to understand that that was her name, he cocked his head to the side confused for a bit. 

"Six? Is that your name?" the paper bag boy asked in a soft tone. She nodded silently. 

"I see,,well, im glad i met you! Its good to know that im not completely alone out here, it feels so relieving to talk to someone normally.."

She just sat there, silently listening to him ramble, he liked to talk it seemed, it would normally annoy her to have someone who talked this much around her, but she found it weirdly comforting, maybe it was because she had been trapped in the basement of that hunter for weeks left to die? Perhaps.

"Anyway, i hope we can be great friends Six!" 

Friends? When was the last time she had heard that word? Not long ago, but that friend is,,not here anymore. She didn't say anything again, she just slowly sat up as she saw something in the distance, Mono did the same. Tall buildings, way too tall for them, crooked and bended like metal spoons in the foggy sky, loomed over them and the shore they were approaching. They hopped off the beach, looking at the tall buildings and feeling the sand under their bare and beaten up feat.

Mono offers his hand to Six, waiting patiently to see if she would take it. 

She cautiously grabbed onto it, as they both started walking away fron the shore, holding hands. 

Its not so cold anymore, 

This was going to end badly, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting out of the hunters place, they run around in a destroyed city,until they encounter other enemies too, a creepy teacher with eyes literally on her back, and a psychotic doctor running experiments on mannequins. What will await for them next?
> 
> (i'll probably add some more non-canon moments to make the fanfic more interesting! next chapter will be getting into the very detailed and drastically changed stuff, so stay tuned!)

_It's still cold._

An abandoned city looking like its ready to fall on them at any second, the huge buildings watch over Six and Mono's tiny forms as they cross from street to street. Six found something unnerving about this city, and she didn't like it at alll.

The clouds and sky were foggy, not a single light of sunshine coming out, so they couldn't even know if it was day or night, depressing isn't it? Until they stumbled up an open school yard, beaten up and overgrown by what looked like years of not being cared for, Six had noticed something weird about Mono, he was always looking for something, for some weird shadows, and collecting them, it made her remember about her own shadow, which hasn't revealed herself yet.

They ran into the school, but then, bullies appeared suddenly, just like what they were meant to do, bullies always come out of no where to pick on you for no apparent reason. They pushed the locker onto Mono, trapping him inside, they tried to grab onto Six, and they succeded, no matter how much she struggled or fought back, _it was supposed to be like this._ They strung her up on the ceiling by the feet, and yet again no matter how much she kicked and punched, she couldn't avoid being tied up by the porcelain children, she hated being vulnerable like this, she hated it.

She felt the blood in her body boil up to her head, feeling dizzy, the bullies just laughed and pointed wth their annoying fingers, how she wished she could cut them all in half. 

She felt more dizzy, head spinning from being held up upside down for so long, until everything went dark. 

-

It wasn't long before someone came to her rescue, and of course, it was Mono, getting her out of a tight situation once again, she didn't want to be dependant on him, she could handle things herself, but to be honest, she didn't really have a plan beforehand, nor did she know what those hallow heads were going to do to her.

Mono helped her up, they ran through the school again, him telling her what he needed to do to get this far to her, Six got her revenge on one of the bullies, smashing his head on the wooden floor over and over until it broke, Mono didn't look so scared, but he was clearly weirded out. They ran into the teacher multiple times, she even followed them into the vent! Her long neck stretching and stretching, hearing the non existent joints in her body with her every move, until they both jumped through a window and landed in a trashcan conveniently placed for them right outside, they once again hoped that it was the last they ever heard of this teacher.

-

They started walking through the empty and rainy streets, the water falling on them and trickling down with a new sense of cold, Six hated it, she didn't even have anything to protect her from the rain, she hated being cold so much. 

"Hey,,are you ok? You haven't spoken a word since the school."

Mono looked back at Six, his paper bag was soaked with water but it didn't seem to bother him. She just shivered in the cold wind, looking down on the water falling roughly on the floor. The boy seemed like he had an idea, he took off his coat and handed it to Six, that surprised her, wouldn't he freeze without it?

"You take it, you need it more than i do, im ok."

She slowly grabbed it and put it over her shoulders, she was still cold, but slightly warmer and more comfortable with the rain. Mono shivered a bit in the cold, it looked like he wasn't used to it, Six felt a little bad for him, she needed to find something else to put on her before Mono freezed to death by his generosity. But why did she care? She couldn't get attached easily, or it would only hurt her.

"Feeling b-better?" he asked trying his hardest not to shiver or seem cold, he was trying way too hard to be the cool one here. She nodded nonetheless, as she pulled the coat closer to her, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

They kept going, until they reached an alleyway away from the rain, Six stopped dead in her tracks, making Mono look back to see what made her stop, his coat fell down from her shoulders into the cold ground, she didn't mean to do that, but...she found something that actually belonged to her, well, not to her, to the friend she knew, long ago. Mono picked his coat back up and put it on himself, then he went over to Six to see what she was looking at. 

A yellow raincoat sat on the ground, protected by the rain, with its bright color contrasting with the dull colors of the city. She slowly picked it up, staring at it, this was her friend's raincoat, the girl that had helped her escape the nest, but also died in the process, even though they never talked directly and Six was too little to understand what she was saying, she felt like they were friends. She hugged the raincoat, like embracing the spirit of her lost friend, and then she slowly put it on her, covering her head with the hood, she felt like someone was watching over her right then and there, in the good and bad way.

Mono stayed silent and they continued to walk around, Six had also found out something weird about him, he seemed to be attracted to tv's, static too loud for her to move, yet he always kept moving, getting sucked into the tv, before Six always pulled him out. It weirded her out, but she also wondered what was on the other side, how he could do that, she asked silently how he could go through tv's, she remembers him replying by,

"I'll teach you next time, its not really that hard!". 

They approached the hospital, found the flashlight, ran around doing puzzles, Mono doing most of the dirty work such as defeating weird mannequin hands and getting the fuses, as Six sat around and 'played' with a torn off mannequin hand, snapping its fingers and hearing the clicking sound, it satisfied her.

She waited until Mono got back with the last fuse. 

-

He came back, and watched her snap the fingers of the mannequin's arm, he looked disturbed, but she didn't care much. He told her about all the mannequins chasing him and how he 'wasn't scared at all', even if she could see him shaking.

"Yeah,,i-it was nothing that bad,,they just f-followed me around.."

"..."

She grabbed onto his hand cautiously, not because he offered it to her, but by her own will, she wanted to at least thank him for going into dangerous situation for their progression, she wasn't good with feelings and such, so this was one of the ways she could show that she was grateful. Mono seemed a bit shocked, not expecting his hand to be hold by Six out of all people, he looked down in embarrassment to see that his trick to seem brave had failed.

"..T-Thank you.."

Everything went along as normal, you know, getting chased by the doctor, leaving him to die in a furnace, normal stuff. Six sat down infront of the furnace to warm her hands on the fire and ashes of the doctor, this was one of those opportunities where she could warm up, so she took it, no matter how messed up it looked.

And so they were done with the hospital, but right before they left Mono saw a closed tv, with the remote next to it, he saw it as an opportunity to teach Six how to go through them, so if anything bad happened they could escape together. He went near it and turned it on the static being heard once again, but it wasn't as strong as the other tv's they had encountered, they could use these onces as a teleportation system.

"Hey Six! These tv's can be used to teleport around! I thought that maybe if you knew how to use one, we could both teleport away from unwanted attention."

Six went next to him and stared at the tv, Mono put his hands on it, and something started to happen, static grew louder.

"See? Come on, put your hands on here! Dont be scared"

He gently grabbed her one hand and placed it on the tv, Six didn't really get it, but she put both of them on the tv, static grew louder, something was definitely happening.

"Hang tight!"

They both got sucked into the tv, it was like nothing Six had ever seen before, it was like going in a warm hole, it made her dizzy, but it was also fascinating. They popped out of another open tv in the next building, it breaking behind them, they sat up slowly on their backs, Six just contemplating what just happened, but Mono just giggled.

"Haha, that was fun! I've never teleported with someone else before, its way more exciting!"

She slightly smiled at his goofiness, she seemed to get more and more comfortable with him here, she felt safe for once in her life, it was weird. Is this what making friends was like?

Its starting to get warm, she liked the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyyy shitttt I DID IT!!! that's another chapter to go! again, next chapter is when the new stuff will happen, so be prepared for lots of angst and crying😎👍✨ pog through the pain
> 
> also! follow my socials!
> 
> instagram: antheiiaa, im more active there and post art! you'll also see ln art there :] 
> 
> twitter: dumbofassenergy, i post dream smo stuff there and occasionally extra doodles and headcanons for characters that i dont mention in instagram!
> 
> thanks for reading ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their adventures are in silence, but this silence wasn't great, it was lonely silence.
> 
> Six was alone. 
> 
> Again. 
> 
> (ITS THIN MAN TIME)

_It's..warm, it's surprisingly warm._

Mono and Six held hands while venturing around the old house, their small feet stepping on the rotten wooden floor as they observe their surroundings, the wallpaper torn off the wall and the pictures on it cracked or fallen down. Six wondered what this house would look like in the normal world, but what was the normal world? A place with no monsters? No that's not it..she didn't know what the normal world looked like, so she didn't bother thinking about it much. 

They went from room to room until they stumbled upon a kitchen, Six was getting hungry so she looked around for anything edible. She heard Mono gasp behind her, and she turned to see what he was looking at. 

"Look Six! A loaf of bread! I hope this isn't rotten.."

Awesome, she thought, this would suffice her hunger for now, the bread looked hard and rough to chew, but atleast it was edible. But Mono needed to eat too, so she took the loaf and split it in half, one for her and one for her..friend? Yeah, friend. 

"..For me? You can eat it all if you want to, im not hungry" as if on que, his stomach rumbled, Six pushed the piece of bread onto him more aggressively. 

"Ok ok! I'll eat" 

They sat down on the kitchen floor and Six started munching on the bread, it was hard to chew but it would help her hunger, she noticed that Mono wasn't eating though, he was just looking at the piece of bread. He slightly lifted his paper bag and took a bite out of the loaf, that got Six wondering, why was he so hesitant to reveal his face? She certainly wouldn't care if he was ugly, hes her friend, and friends don't judge by appearances, she knew that much. 

"..."

"...Why do you hide your face?" 

Mono jumped a bit out of surprise and he gripped on his paper mask, pulling it down quickly. He looked at Six and she could tell he was startled, is it because he has never heard her speak? I mean, he has, but only subtle hey's and psst's when she needs his help, not full sentences. 

"..You can speak??--" 

"Don't avoid the question."

It was the first time she had spoken in months, she was pretty surprised herself that she decided to speak to Mono. He slumped back down against the wall and looked down at the piece of bread again, holding it a bit tighter than before, why was he so nervous when talking about his face? 

"I..I dont like to show my face.."

Six took some more bites out of her bread, "Don't care if you're ugly, just saying."

"U-Ugly??" She chuckled a bit at that, he sounded so offended, it was funny. He crossed his arms and averted his gaze, but he soon calmed down. 

"M-Maybe,,I'll show it to you eventually.."

They finished their breads in silence after that, but not in the awkward silence you'd expect, it was a comfortable silence. They encountered these,,,people with deformed faces later on, one of them dove head first into a tv, dying instantly, they seemed to also be attracted to the tv's but not in the way Mono was, they just sat and watched. They got into rooftops, and watched as those empty husks were going to call viewers looked up at a tall tower with a light on top of it, it was very weird. 

The weirder part is that the viewers fell off the buildings as they watched the tower, no it wasn't from clumsiness, it was like the tower was speaking to them, telling them to drop one by one, it was like a domino effect, one fell and the others continued. It was,,a pretty disturbing thing for children to be seeing, but they have seen worse, that's the problem.

It wasn't long before they got into another house and stumbled upon another tv, but this time it was lit up, static grew louder as they approached and as soon as they stepped in they were overwhelmed by the noise of the transmission. Most importantly, Mono was overwhelmed by it, he started stepping close to the tv again to go through it and stop the noise, Six couldn't move freely either but she still tried. She didn't know what Mono was seeing from the other side of that tv,

she just knew that she had to pull him put of that state as soon as possible or it would be too late. 

Too late? Too late for what?

**_She didn't know, she couldn't remember_**

She grabbed onto his coat and pulled, they both fell back on the hard floor, she did it! She pulled him out! But why did he seem so scared? Six looked back to the tv, and saw something, no..someone, walking towards them from inside the tv. She signaled to Mono to get out, he just stared and backed away, the man was now putting his big hands on the tv from the inside, he was coming out! She called to Mono one last time as the static grew louder and he grabbed onto his head.

A tall man, way too tall for the ceiling came out of the tv.  
Six ran away in fear, she couldn't bother with Mono right now, surely he would've snapped out of it now and ran behind her, it felt like time was stopping and starting in a constant state of slow motion, like she was trapped in a dream where you're slow and the thing you're running from is faster. She went into a tiny play room and dashed under the bed that was at the end of it.

Mono came into the room sprinting, but in his hurry he tripped on a wooden board, Six called for him to hide under the bed with her, right as the man came into the room. Mono tried to get up but he couldn't, he was being pulled back, but he was fighting and squirming around, he reached his hand out to Six right as the man did. Six couldn't move, she was paralyzed, she couldn't even try to help, she was just stuck watching as her friend struggled to get away.

The static stopped

Silence

Six opened her eyes, she could move again, she slowly got out from under the bed, only to be greeted by a the shadowy remains of Mono and his paper bag on the floor. But where was he? She called for him, but there was no one here. 

No...Wait..

****It wasnt,,It wasn't supposed to end like this,,,** **

****He was supposed to be here, where was he? Where's Mono? Theres no way he,,** **

**He was supposed to be here, not her.**

She knelt down and grabbed the paper bag with shaky hands, the shadow disappearing right after she got near it, she hugged onto the paper bag, wishing Mono would just appear before her.

She started to cry, crying genuine tears, it has been a while since she had cried, it was difficult for her to remember that she was still just a kid with kiddy emotions.

****Why were all her friends being stripped away fron her?** **

****_Cold..Its so cold.._ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK LISTEN, TODAY'S CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE DRY I KNOW BUT I CAN EXPLAIN
> 
> so i was writing the chapter, and i was done with it right? and i wanted to put some bold letters on some of the sentences, so i scrolled up and i saw something called like "rich latters" or smth and i tapped ot it WITHOUT saving my chapter.
> 
> AND THAT DELETED EVERYTHING, I WENT BACK TO HTML AND NOTHING WAS COMING UP, I TRIED GOING BACK BUT THE CHAPTER WAS STILL GONE. AND SO U HAD TO RE WRITE EVERYTHING A G A I N💖💖💖
> 
> whatever man atleast i re wrote it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone again huh? Six had to go through everything alone for a while, but this time it hurt being alone, she hated it.
> 
> (im sorry i didn't uptade yesterday!! im very busy on Wednesdays so i didn't have time--)

_**It's freezing cold now,** _

Six had forgotten what it meant to be alone, she had gone through so much with Mono that she had forgotten her roots, she knew that something would happen to him at one point, it was inevitable, the universe just hated her that much. First it was the girl in the raincoat and now Mono, those two were her only ever friends and now they're gone, how could she be so stupid? How could she get attached? She knew something would happen to him but she still continued to care.

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

She punched the floor with her fists to get her frustration out, she hated herself so much, she shouldn't have gotten attached, she shouldn't have been captured at the start, this wouldn't be happening now if she was just a bit more careful. Her sobs just grew the more she thought about what she could've done, Mono would be safe if he just didn't come to save her, why was this world so unfair? Why couldn't she just live a normal life? Be a normal kid? Why did everything have to be so hard?? 

_'There's no point in crying now is there?'_

Did someone speak? 

Mono? 

No, its not..Its not him.. 

She turned around, she thought she saw something move in the shadows, she wiped away her tears and got on her feet, she held the paper bag in her hands, who talked to her? It sounded like a whisper? Huh? Is she going crazy? Is her mind just that distorted? Whatever, who cares, she doesn't, surely. 

She has to get Mono back, but..how? 

She walked out of the play room, still holding tight to the paper bag, the hallway is now quiet, is the tv still on in the room where the man came out from? She looked around the corner, the tv was still on, maybe she could go through it? 

_'Just put your hands on here, don't be scared!'_

She remembered his words, right..Dont be scared.. There's no point in crying now, she had something important to do, she folded the paper bag and put it in her raincoat's pocket, hoping it'll stay safe in there, when she gets Mono back she'll give it to him. She put both her hands on the tv, the transition started to grow louder as she slid through the tv. Flashing colors everywhere, being tossed back and fourth, until she finally fell out of another tv in another building, thankfully she landed on a cushion since the tv was very high up, she got up quickly and climbed out a window, she had to hurry, there was no time to stall. 

She climbed on the tubes on tall buildings, it was very high up, but she couldn't be scared, _you already know how things go dont you?_ Viewers everywhere, the tv obsessed freaks sometimes chased after her for no apparent reason, but she always ran away in time. She stumbled on a tv remote, she deemed that it would be useful enough, and it was, it helped distract the viewers with tvs so she could go from one place to another.

At the near end of the city, she jumped off a window and fell down into a pile of trash on the floor, there was a fence full of those creeps with distorted faces, she frowned as she knew she'd most likely get chased, there were two on the corner watching something on the tv, there was another one on display on a shopping booth, that made her think. Were they advertising these tvs before the world went to shit? Probably, but what was their purpose? Six didn't know, so she skipped over that thought and concentrated on what she had to do.

She opened the tv on the booth as she closed the one in the corner, of course she did that while she was hiding behind the pile of trash so the viewers wouldn't notice her, they twitched with every movement, their joints screeching, it was very disturbing to watch as they slowly moved to the tv in the display, although, she noticed that all the others that were behind the fence started screeching and pushing it open, angry that the tv they were watching got turned off. She had to act quick, she turned the corner tv on and went through it quickly.

She got pushed out from the tv on display, breaking it behind her, making the viewers try to break the glass door and get in, she ran around the shop as they broke the glass and ran after her, there were more tvs inside, they distracted them a bit but they continued to chase her, she was getting sick and tired of these creepy things following her everywhere, why couldn't they just disappear? She spotted a tv alone in the back of the hallway she was running in, with the viewers right behind her, she went through the tv just before they grabbed her.

She landed on the floor of another building, just a tiny room with a sofa chair, she didn't like closed off spaces that much, she checked her pocket for the paperbag, hoping she didn't accidently drop it while running away or teleporting. Thankfully she could still feel that it was there, she sighed in relief, Mono would be mad if he lost his paperbag, since he 'doesn't like showing his face', she found it silly, but she does the same thing since she hides half her face with her bangs.

No time for thinking, right, she had to leave. She jumped off the window and made it back to the rainy streets, how could it still be raining? She shivered, she doesn't like the rain, even though she has her raincoat, there's no one here to make her feel warm or hold her hand. She hasn't ever been attached to anything or anyone like this before, only her music box and her old friend, thats all. What is Mono doing right now? Is he ok? Is he in pain? She thought as she crossed the overgrown streets, she hoped that he was fine, he had to be right? Where did that man even come from, and what did he want from Mono? If he even tries to hurt her friend..

-

Another hallway, great. Where was she even going? She had no idea where the man could've taken Mono, the only thing she could think of is that tall tower that they saw before, was that her destination? At the end of the hallway there was a chair, she started dragging it to the table she needed to get on, but as she started to drag it, she felt something weird.

Her ears were ringing, what is this? She looked down the hallway..Mono? Is that..No its not..theres no way..

Mono was there, in the hallway, she gasped, was that really him? She ran back to him, but on closer inspection he..its not..shadow? No..Its a shadow..Is she hallucinating? The shadow disappeared and the only thing that emerged was tall man, staring down at her, her ears started ringing with static, the world seemed to slow down again, she ran away as fast as she could, he just stared, like he was observing her. She climbed on the table and started pulling on the boards on the wall to crawl through the wall, the man started getting closer, this is bad.

The boards were heavy, she pulled with all her might but she just couldn't get the last one out, he was approaching, this is very very bad, she had to hurry. 

_Freezing cold. She has to hurry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAAA i feel like this fanfic is getting kinda dry..like im trying to not stall too much on events we already know about bc it'll be boring (hence why i said "you already know how this goes dont you?") but i also want to flesh out some parts of it but its kinda difficult to do both things at once
> 
> if you guys have any suggestions that could help me improve my writing, please tell me in the comments! i really want to know


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy, a creepy tower, a brainwashing signal, Six has to hurry. Mono needs her.
> 
> Her friend needs her.

_**Wrapped in cold,** _

Six pulls on the board for one last time, just as the man was about to grab her, she pulled it out and crawled in, falling down slippery roofs as time slowed and sped up, she tried her hardest not to slip off as she jumped up on the grabbed onto the broken off subway rail. She took a minute to catch her breath, waiting to regain her stamina, Six stood up and observed the cargon, unused suitcases and clothes everywhere, some posters were on the walls advertising..something, she couldn't read what it said, mostly because she couldn't read.

The cargon vibrated and Six looked back, the man was here..again. She started to run again, who knew what'd happen if she was caught in his creepy spender hands. He slowly followed behind, observing as she jumped over dividers and onto other cargons, she grabbed a rope from the ceiling and pushed it down to open the sliding door in front of of her. She jumped up to another cargon, she saw a switch, maybe if she pulled it it would disconnect this cart from the one the man was on? She pulled it and it did just that, they just stared at each other as Six's cargon started to move slowly, but it quickly sped up its pace, she thought quick and grabbed onto the iron bars on the side of the cart, embracing the impact of the cargon stopping abruptly.

She let go and safely got down and stepped on the broken rails of the subway she landed on. The train had traveled quite far from where she had to go, so she couldn't waste any time, she started running to where she could see light. She spotted a small shop at the end of the subway, why is there a shop randomly placed underground? It seemed like it was the only way she could get past, she didn't see any other openings, so she went for it, feeling determined to go through it as fast as she could.

Once she stepped in it, something felt..odd, this place didn't give off the same energy as other abandoned buildings, she looked around, there were chairs with mirrors infront of them, little tables with old magazines and tools sat around the corners with some more comfortable looking seats, what was this place?

_Crack._

Six heard something being broken from across the room, she tensed up and ducked under one of the coffee tables near the corner, was this place not abandoned afterall? She waited quietly under the table until she saw a silhouette of something form in the shadows. She backed up even farther into the table, but just enough to still be able to take a good look at the monster. A creature with a weird swirly haircut, dressed in an apron and wielding large and sharp scissors, a disgusting smiling face on it, breathing heavily and grabbing some dolls from the shelfs and putting them on the chairs infront of the mirrors. Six held her breath, what was this thing? A new nuisance to deal with she guessed.

While the beast was distracted cutting some hair off the dolls with its back turned, she slowly got out from under the table and crouched down quietly to try and to hide behind a counter, it turned around just after she successfully made it behind it. Was it pretending that those dolls were its costumers? Six didn't want to know, and she didn't care either. She grabbed onto a broken off piece of a brick and she had an idea, maybe she could try to distract it by throwing the brick somewhere away from her. She stopped crouching and threw the brick away from the counter, and it really did distract the thing, it stopped playing with the doll's hair and screeched in an unholy way, stomping over to where the brick laid as it charged the huge scissors in it's hands. Six hated these monsters, their joints and broken bones screeched as their twisted forms ran after her, it was scary, she hated it.

As the monster were going to call "barber" was distracted, Six ran away to the end of the shop, it sounded like it heard her footsteps though, because it came running after her, swinging and snipping at her with the big scissors, almost cutting some of her raincoat off. She managed to avoid the sharp metalic claws after she teleported through a tv at the end of the hallway. Six landed in the broken rails again, but it was another part of the subway, she made her way across, and she thought about the signal tower again, was she close? Was...Was Mono really there? She couldn't think of any other place he could be at though, so she just trusted her instinct and moved forward. 

'Six look! The rails may be broken, but you can try to balance on it, its fun!'

She heard Mono's voice again, did she really miss him that much or is she just going insane? She wouldn't be surprised if she was, with the stuff she has seen ever since,,well, the start of her adventures, which she couldn't remember when they started, she couldn't be shocked by anything anymore. Who cares about her mental state? All she cared about was taking Mono and getting the hell out of this city, it was too much of a pain to stay here.

She saw some steps leading up to the ceiling and she decided to climb them, they were cold on her feat and hands, she was honestly weirded out how strong her immune system was, she never wore any shoes or shocks, so she was always stepping barefoot on cold streets or rocky mountains, that leading to her having lots of cuts and bruises on them, but they were too numb, and she got used to the pain of it. She finally reached the top as she was lost in thought again, she opened the vent and climbed up to an open and rainy street. 

The signal tower was right infront of her.

She made it.

She could finally free Mono and get out of this cursed place. 

_No time for thinking, there's no reason to feel cold anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO OK‼️‼️‼️ ok so this was good, i actually liked writing this chapter, the other ones were kind of dull since i was just re writing the same things that happened in the original game, but in this one i could actually use my creative fuel!! very epic
> 
> again, thank you guys for reading! if you have even stuck with me this far--


End file.
